The Ghost Girl
by nia annie
Summary: The Akatsuki is a professional ghost hunter group . They work to ease other people's fears , and get over their own . One day ,they get a peculiar case . Now , the cheery , bubbly and young ghost of Haruno Sakura is following them around !Will the ghost help them or cause them trouble ? The spiteful ones live the longest , after all . Even if they're dead !
1. The Ghost Girl

"So you're saying that you've seen an apparition of a young girl with pink hair in your house ?'' Konan asked , looking at the brown-haired man ."Yes . She was quite short , but her green eyes were creepy . She tends to sneak up on people ." The man replied . His young son nodded ."She had smiled at me this one day , then she disappeared ."

Konan nodded ."Okay . We'll investigate . Thank you Inuzuka-san ." She walked out of the large mansion carrying a file with her .

-Akatsuki Base-

The file was tossed on Madara's table ."New case ." Konan said boredly .

The Uchiha's eyes flickered ."Lemme see ," he hummed ."Ooh . Haruno Sakura used to live in that house , but died when her father went out of control and stabbed her . The house has had many activities since ." Pein sighed from beside him as he stacked the paperwork ."I know that look . Come on , we need to set up the supplies ."

XxX At night , Inuzuka Mansion XxX

"Okay people , this mansion has six stories ." Konan stated ."Me and Pein will be at the control centre . Itachi , Kisame , you cover the basement . That's a paranormal hotspot . Kakuzu , HIdan , cover Sakura Haruno's room on the third floor . Madara and Tobi will be on the second floor . Zetsu will be teaming up with every pair once in a while . Sasori and Deidara , you go to the attic . We'll be covering the other floors later ." The sole female ordered .

All the members nodded .

"Remember , the girl is young , and is said to be pink-haired ."

Madara smirked ."Turn all the lights out ."

XxX Itachi & Kisame XxX

"Kisame and Itachi , basement ."

The odd man walked around , looking at the moderately furnished room . He walked by a painting and paused , taking a closer look at it . "Hey , Itachi take a look at this ." Kisame gestured to a particular painting on the wall . It had half a face of a human , and half of a demon ."Creepy ." "Hn ."

"I know right ?" Another , cheerier voice quipped ."Hn- AAAAIIIIIEEEEE !"

XxX Kakuzu & Hidan XxX

"Kakuzu-teme and Hidan on the third floor ." Hidan mumbled into the walkie talkie . Kakuzu said nothing but stared ahead . Hidan suddenly stiffened ."Teme ..."

"Did you just ... touch me ?"

"No ."

Hidan looked at him weirdly , but then shrugged ."Must be my imagination ." He said , continuing to inspect the black and white room . It was quite dark , and he couldn't see more than a few feet in front of me . Kakuzu stilled ." I hear footsteps ." Hidan froze , trying to hear it . After a few seconds of straining his ears , he heard the distinct 'thump' ." I swore I just heard someone giggle from behind me , bastard ."

"That's because I did , silly !" a childish voice chirped .

"GYAAAAAAAH !" Surprisingly , it wasn't Hidan who screamed .

XxX Madara & Tobi XxX

"Tobi , keep your eyes peeled ."

"But that would hurt ."

"Not literally , baka ."

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY ."

"WHO THE **** CARES ."

A bubbly voice giggled from behind them . "I care !''

"MOMMY !" Tobi didn't scream . Madara did .

XxX Konan & Pein XxX

"Kakuzu , Hidan , report ."

Only buzzing and a distinct 'GYAAAAHH' was heard .Then there were quick thumps , as if someone was running . Amber eyes flickered to the screen , and widened ."Pein , rewind camera 3 ."

Pause

A small , ghosty figure stood behind Kakuzu and Hidan .

"Wow , she really does have pink hair ." Pein whistled .Konan slapped her forehead ."Just pay attention , ginger ." Then her sharp eyes scanned the screen ."Kisame and Itachi also encountered her half an hour earlier ." She smiled slightly ."Itachi , Kisame , switch with us ."

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THAT WAS SO CREEPY KAA-SAN I WANT MY BLANKET ! "

"I've never seen Itachi so freaked out before ." Pein smirked , but faltered when he thought of what was creepy enough to make Itachi like this ."I'm getting chills ." Konan rolled her eyes ."C'mon ginger ."

The walk to Haruno Sakura's room was not long and they arrived there in a few minutes . Her room was mostly black and white . "Let's try the flashlight technique . That's the most simple." With that , she pulled out two flashlights from her pocket and put it on a drawer . She and Pein then sat on a bench opposite the drawer ."Okay , so ..." Pein trailed off .

"Uh , Sakura Haruno ? We're here because our client , Inuzuka-san , said that he had seen you wandering around . Is this true ? If it is , please light the flashlight on the right ."

Moment of silence .

Ping ."Yes ?"

Konan nodded ."Why ? Is there anything you're attached to here ?''

"Yeah . My clothes !" A young voice chirped .

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK !"

XxX

"So , it has been an interesting investigation . Every member has had their own experiences , and as you can see here ," Konan gestured to Itachi rocking back and forth in his corner ."some of them have been ... slightly creeped out by it , Inuzuka-san ."

He nodded . Pein coughed ."But , as far as we can see , there are no malicious intent from her . She's just your regular girl ,curious . And apparently , she doesn't want to be forgotten . Just imagine her as your personal everyday visitor . "

The Inuzuka patriarch inclined his head ."Thank you , Akatsuki ."

"You know that if there's any activity spiking up , we're only a call away . Come on Itachi ."

XxX

Like it ? I got the inspiration from Ghost Hunters .

Review if youm like !


	2. She's Here ?

"Itachi , hurry up ! The food's getting cold ." Konan called out from the kitchen of the large mansion . Itachi had been hiding in his room since their last investigation , still traumatized by it .

When she didn't get a reply , she frowned ."Itachi ! Come down or I'll get rid of all your dango ."

In a flash , he was at the dining table eating like nothing happened .

XxX

Sakura's Pov

XxX

I smiled happily as I floated above my new aquaintences . They were so funny ! Why would they be afraid of me ? I wouldn't hurt them . I really wanted some friends . Back at the mansion , mom and dad had already gone to the afterlife . I still had to stay here for a bit -psh , 25+ years , most likely- until I went on . It's just the way of life .

I watched them , my body currently in translucent form . It means that nobody would see me unless they have things that could track my body heat . Which is very likely . Giggling slightly , I looked at the black haired man below me .He was so scared of me ! Well , I guess that's the downside of being a ghost . People automatically freak out when they see you .

I then lowered myself and stood beside the girl . I tried to poke her face , but my hand went right through her cheek . My mood saddened . I sighed and sat beside the potty mouthed man , Hidan I think . I tried to lean , but I just went through him like before . "I wish I was a human ," I pouted .

Then I heard the girl yell something . The guy with black hair swooped down then sat at the table and began eating . I smiled a bit , and giggled .

The masked man turned his head ."I swore I heard a girl giggle . Was that you Konan ?"

"No , wasn't me ."

"...Strange ."

The ginger cut in ."Uh , you guys don't realize the possibility that ..."

"...The ghost of Haruno Sakura followed us home ?"

The black haired guy dropped his spoon at the mention of my name .

XxX

Normal POV

XxX

Itachi started to run around comically , waving his arms in a chibi manner .

He stopped at a corner , and opened his eyes .

Happy green eyes . Familiar green eyes ."Hi !"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH ! "

Konan slapped her forehead , and the other members took a step back from shock . "This ," She mumbled ,"Is troublesome ."

She approached the spirit, only for it to back away ."S-Stay away !" Konan's eyes softened . 'Just like me , when I was little ...' "It's okay ... Come here ." she cooed . Sakura started to step closer . When Konan moved to wrap her arms around the girl , they went right through . Sakura's eyes saddened more .

Sakura moved to sit on a couch . It happened to be the seat beside Madara .

"Hey ."

"..."

"Can't believe I'm talking to a ghost ..."

"... Can't believe I'm talking to a human ."

"Hey , Sakura-chan , if you're a ghost , does that make you immortal ?"

"Kinda . I don't know ..."

XxX

"What do you mean you lost her ?!"

"S-Sir -"

"Urusai . I don't want to hear anything from you ."

Silence .

"Dismissed ."

"Yes sir ."

XxX

Konan sighed heavily as she looked at the ghost in front of her ."What should we do with you now ?" Sakura kept silent , busying herself with Konan's paper origami . At times , she would turn invisible , and re-appear ."Someone must be worried sick searching for you ..."

Konan sat straight ."Well , I guess that's the best option."

"Sakura ..."

"...would you like to join the Akatsuki Ghost Hunters ?''

Sakura didn't respond . Konan got nervous of her silence and played with the hem of her sweater .

"... I ..."

Konan smiled hopefully .

"... I WANT A PONY !"

She anime fell .

XxX

'Dear Diary ,

I just met a ghost and then she-'

"ITACHI !"

Itachi sighed . He'd never get to write in his exclusive Dora The Explorer's diary if someone kept interrupting him all the time ."Yes , Konan ?"

"OI ! JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A FEMININE VOICE DOESN'T MEAN I AM ONE , DAMNIT !"

"Yes , Deidara ?''

''Konan wants to talk to you , unnnn ."

"Why'd you prolong your un ?"

"Unnnn , to annoy you unnnn ."

"It's working , I guess , cuz I really feel like punching you now ."

"Unnnn ."

"HNNNNN."

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN."

"Whatever ."

XxX

I really hate writing long chapters using a laptop . Makes me feel lazy .


	3. Accept or Decline ? Huge Case !

"Be serious , you little ... um ... ghost !" Konan sputtered , not being able to find the correct word to describe a ghost ." Hey ! I'm not small ! I'm superior compared to you !" with that , Sakura puffed her chest out to prove that she was indeed , superior to Konan .

... in chest size .

Pein happened to pass by the room and saw the ghost puffing out her chest . His face turned red and he ran away . 'Thank goodness they didn't notice .' he sighed to himself in a random corridor he stopped at to catch his breath . Konan and Sakura were too engaged with comparing their assets that they didn't notice a red-faced ginger running away from the room .

"Okay ," Konan sighed ."Seriously , are you gonna accept or not ?"

Before Sakura could answer , Konan cut her off .

"NO PONIES ."

This made her wilt ."Well , fine . I'll accept your offer ." She said snobbishly , crossing her arms ."Oh , finally ." The blunette sighed , slumping down to her bed ."I wanna eat ."

The duo went to the kitchen . There , they found a surprisingly quiet Hidan and a pleased-looking Sasori."What ?" the redhead asked , acting innocent ."He was asking for it !"

Konan rolled her eyes and opened the refrigerator , taking out a red apple . She bit into it and looked at the floating ghost in front of her ."What now ?" Sakura asked , tilting her head ."I dunno , wait for a case I guess . Maybe Madara has one ." Konan shrugged , munching on her snack .

"Aw , I'm so BOOOOOORRREDDD ."

"Then find something to entertain yourself ."

"Okie-dokie !"

XxX

S.S.D.W.S.I.B

(Stuff-Sakura-Does-When-She-Is-Bored)

XxX

-1. Sing the Llama song till you've annoyed everyone in the room

"Here's a llama

There's a llama

And another little llama

Fuzzy Llama

Funny Llama

Llama Llama duck " Sakura sang , swinging her feet on the couch next to Hidan .

"Llama llama

Cheesecake llama

Tablet, brick, potato, llama

Llama llama mushroom llama

Llama llama duck " She continued singing , ignoring the twitching Jashinist next to her .

"I was once a tree house

I lived in a ca- "

"SHUT UP !"

XxX

**2 . Start talking in a made up language**

"Deidara !" Sakura called from the couch . The blonde was reading a book about explosions when she called for him ."Un ?"

"Fat you're ."

"Excuse me ?"

"Ugly you're ."

"What , un ?"

"Annoying you're ."

''I don't underst-"

"Understand to you asked nobody !"

"WTF , un ?"

"Blondie , away go ."

"Whatever ."

XxX

a pair of knives sharpen them every day. While doing so, look at someone while muttering "Soon, soon..."

XxX

Sasori was innocently walking around the kitchen when he saw the ghost of Sakura Haruno sharpening knives , glaring at him while muttering something that sounded like "Soon" . Freaked out , he ran away .

XxX

this outside really loudly 'If your happy and you know it shake your bum' and see who joins in.

XxX

"IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT SHAKE YOUR BUM !"

*Cricket cricket*

"What ? I thought It would be funny !"

XxX

"Sakura , new case ! Madara got one in San Francisco , so hurry up ." Konan shouted , putting on her flowery cardigan ."Yeah yeah , " she said , floating to the porch to wait fr the others . Konan and the boys finally got in the cars to go to San Francisco , quite a long way from home .

During the tripm , Konan got to ask Sakura a meaningful question ."What will you do ?"

"I'm sure I could try and get my fellow ghosts to come out and tell us what their sh*t are so we can get over it ." Sakura chirped happily . "Carnivalu Wa !(Its a carnival)"

'Ugh ," Itachi grimaced ,"Carnival of ghosts . Me no likey !"

"Suck it up and be a man , Uchiha ."

XxX

XxX

"Hello sir . Nice to meet you ." Madara greeted formally , shaking the man's hand . "My name's Uchiha Madara , the founder of Akatsuki Ghost Hunters ."

"Pleasure to meet you . I'm Daichi , the owner of the Winchester House ."

"I hear that it's now a museum . Is it true ?" Madara inquired , looking at the gorgeousness of the large house .

Daichi nodded . "The Winchester Mystery House is a mansion in San Jose, California which was once the personal residence of Sarah Winchester, the widow of gun magnate William Wirt Winchester."

"Could you maybe show us around ?" Madara asked , not taking his eyes off the building . "Sure ."

XxX

"This is the first of many floors . I might only get to show about two floors because the house is so big . Well , many people have experienced odd things in this space ." Daichi said , pointing at the living room ."Okay . Have you any personal experiences ?" Konan asked . "Actually , no ." The burly male stated , scratching the back of his head ."I only heard stories from friends and visitors . What I need you to do is just prove if this place is haunted or not ." he added.

"Alright . Thanks sir ." Madara shook the man's hands and went away with his crew . "Remember , every spot in this home is a paranormal hotspot ." Daichi reminded .

XxX

"Itachi , you're with Kisame . Sakura ... with Konan . Pein will go with me . Zetsu , command centre . Kakuzu with Hidan and Deidara with Sasori ."Madara commanded . They all quickly got into pairs and set up the equipment .

"So Sakura ," Konan started ."How old are you now ? You look kinda 13-14 ."

"Huh ... I never thought of my age before . Wait , let me count ." She said , already starting to add numbers ."45 , 46 , 47 , 48 , 49 ...(mumble mumble)"

Konan waited for a while , stopping her task of setting up equipments to hear the news .

"I'm 99 now !"

Konan choked on her spit .

XxX

"Remember , every spot in this home is a paranormal hotspot ."

The words rang in Sakura's ears as she looked around a corridor with Konan . 'Everywhere ...' just as she thought of that , she heard a small whisper in her ear ."Get out ..."

She looked calmly to the side , and found a solemn ghost of Sarah Winchester staring back at her ."Sarah Winchester ?" Sakura asked , just to make sure that it really was the original owner of the Winchester Mystery House ."Yes ." Sarah whispered ."Why are you still here ?" Sakura asked again .

"I didn't want to leave the thing I had worked the hardest on ..."

"Sou ka ." The pinkkette nodded ."Well ... do you want me to tell my partner about your presence ?"

"That would be fine ."

Sakura poked Konan sightly ."Sarah Winchester is beside me ."

"W-what ? But I can't see her !"

"Well duh , she's a ghost and she doesn't want you to see her . If she wanted to , she could whisk you off to Disneyland ." Sakura scoffed . "Come on out , Sarah ."

"Hello ." a distant whisper made it to Konan's senses . "Uhm ..." Konan had never been this direct to a ghost other than Sakura before so this was a first for her . Well ...

"I...uh... Nice to ... meet you ?"

"Mhm ." Sarah murmured lightly , uninterested with the blue-haired girl . However , her interest was piqued by the little pink-haired fellow ghost ."And you are ?"

"Oh ! I'm Sakura . Haruno Sakura ."

"Japanese ?"

"Yup ."

"You look partly Italian and Greek , though ."

" I know , I get that a lot ."

The two deceased but still alive somewhat girls continued their chat , completely ignoring Konan who looked kind of neglected .

"Sakura , " Konan called ."Ya ?"

"Hurry , we're switching with KIsame and Itachi ."

As they walked away from the ghost of Sarah Winchester , Sakura asked Konan ."Did you get that all on camera ?"

"Audio too ."

XxX


End file.
